the engagement
by busard
Summary: What if prince Adam must be married to a spoil princess ? Can he escape of this? Adam/Teela


A/N : this is my first story in english. I hope you to enjoy it. please forgive me for the grammar and spelling of this story, i'm only a poor french writer (lol).

ENGAGEMENT

The war against Skeletor had cause many problèmes for the kingdom of Eternos also for the others kingdoms. Like all the year , spring is time to the meeting of King Randor with the other King, Duke anf Count of all Eternia. Most of the people who comes to this meeting are willing helping each other and agreed with Randor suggestions for the best for Eternia. The masters also take part to the meeting and they explain there actions against Skeletor and his minions. Generally this meeting is a good things and all the member quit it really happy , except today.

Soon before the end of the meeting, the duke of pont have ask to speak, witch this Randor can't refuse.

- All that suggestion are really good for Eternia, however ther is a problème who is not result King Randor ! Your son Adam is actually 23, so i think he must be married soon.

Randor is making speechless with this but soon he recovered.

- Adam ? What are the wedding of my son have to do with Eternia ? I think this is only Adam's probleme and nobody have the right to speak of this except me, his mother and Adam himself.

- You're right my King, countered the duke, however i and most of the member of this council think that your son must have an heir in case there's happen something of both of you and your son. Not that i wish this to arrive but the kingdom of Eternos can't be without a right ruller.

- And i think you have choose the fiancee of my son allready, argue Randor.

-Indeed ! We have choose the princess of the kingdom of Icemist. She is a lovely girl with a lot of knowledge in different matters. She is not the most beautiful girl of Eternia but we think that she can be the better queen for your kingdom.

- All of you agreed to this ? question Randor. This princess can't be Adam's wife ! She is a spoiled girl and don't think twis of the people who serve her! Adam care for everybody ! They're can't match !

- This is not the question ! We let you 2 days to make your decision, but if you choose to refuse our "suggestion", i'm sorry to tell you that we can't ever agree with YOUR suggestion. I'm finish to speak.

With that all the members quit the conference room, except King Randor and Queen Marlena. Neither of them can think of a way to escape of this threat. Finally Randor say to his wife that he must speak to Adam and Marlena agreed.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

Another battle against Skeletor and his minions is finish with the victory of He-man and the masters. Skeletor had attacked a small village in the south of Eternos and another time Adam was not present for the meeting with the members of the concil. Adam knew that his father is not pleased with him so he make his best for avoing the King after the battle. Hopefully, Teela had a report to make to the man-at-arm, so she can't argue with him and allert his father. Sillently, he make his way to his best hidding nap spot follow by cringer. Both of them were extremly surprisede when they see King Randor awaiting them here.

- Father ! exclamed Adam. I'm sorry for not to be present in the meeting. I have..erg.. an emergency...

-Enouth ! Adam i know what your emergency was ! I'm not pleased with it but i don't come here for this. There is a suggestion make in the concil who concern you.

-Me ? ask a confuser Adam. What in Eternia can be suggested for me in this meeting ?

- Son, have you known the princess of Icemist ? What do you think of her ?

- Princess marion ? She is not one of the best people in Eternia. Sorry i don't tell of her like this, she is one of our guest.

- So, you don't like her ? Not even a little ? Can't you think she must be your wife ?

- Her ! my wife ! NEVER!!

-It's pretty harch ! In fact the member of the concil have telling me that you must be engaged soon, however there are problemes with the others members of the concil.

- Why have you choose this princess father ? If i must be engaged, i think that at last i can choose with whom.

- I have not choose princess marion, Duke of pont had choose for you.

- That explain a lot. She is his niece, so he can have a hold of the trone of Eternos. What can we do father ? I don't want the meeting beeing an failur but i don't want marring princess marion too.

- We have 2 days for finding a solution son. Let's think of this.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

In Castle Grayskull the sorceress receved a message from the spirit of grayskull.

-Sorceress be award ! The sorceress can't be the queen and the queen can't be the sorceress.

The sorceress wonder of the meanning of this. Of course she know that the queen of Eternos and the sorceress of Grayskull can't be the same personne. Why the spirits want to remind her of this ? TEELA !! It must be her . But Teela is just the capitain of the royal guard and not the crown princess or something like that. The sorceress transforme herself on Zoar to fly to the palace of Eternos. Something must be happen and she want to be there for her daughter. She has allways think that the futur of Teela is to be the next sorceress but today she has the feelling that hte destiny of her daughter can be play between 2 path and she don't know what path is the best for Teela.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

Teela had make her report of the battle to her father. She take a walk in the palace corridor to clear her mind. Today she had fight at He-man side like allways, but there is something different for her. She allways was happy to fight with him and for some time she had known that she had a strong feeling for He-man, but, today, she had wished that there's Adam to fight at her side and not He-man. This is not the first time that she had think of such strange idea, generally this idea just cross her mind before rapidelly disapeared. Not today ! Since she have seen He-man, she had a sick feelling that this is not right, that Adam must come and not the hero of Eternia. Soon after the end of the battle she had excused herself and ride directelly from the palace. She know she had let the masters wonder what had happen between herself and He-man for making her acting in such manner. Really nothing had happen but she just want to see Adam very badly.

The palace is one of the best place for gossip and Teela knew this better than anyone. Generally she don't hear what the gossip woman said but a word make her tilt her head. This women speak of Adam, and this subjet interest her dreadly.

- You know the lovelly princess of Icemist, she really make a beautifull queen. Not that queen Marlena is not a good queen but nobody knows what she had do before coming in Eternia. Prince Adam must be a lucky man to be engaged with such a lovelly personne.

- Yes, your right my dear. Princess Marion is the best choise for Prince Adam, but poor girl i pity her to be married with such a lazy coward. He dishonnor the crown.

Teela was fuming with the words of the women. Really the princess is the luckiest woman in Eternia if she are married with Adam. Nobody can take pity for her for such a luck. How this women can dare talk from Adam like this. Suddently an idea cross Teela's mind and this is with a smile that she finish her walk.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

At dinner all the members of the concil, the masters, the princess of Icemist and the royal familly eat together. Orko make his trick to make laught the assemblee but he seem worried to see that never Adam or Teela or the rest of the royal familly smiles of his mistakes. He take a glance to man-at-arm who seems as lost as he is. The dinner was a lot quieter than normal but only a little notice this. Princess Marion speak eagerly with her uncle. She has just make a glance to his "futur husband" and she had like what she have seen. The prince is quite handsome and he is really polite. He make a perfect higlight for her. She don't think of loyauty in marriage, she think that if she is discret she can have all the men she want even He-man himself. She smile at this idea and make a wink at her uncle. The duke cough and all the people turn around him.

- I have an announcement to make tonight, tell he. Tonight i have a great joy to announce you, with the permission of King Randor, that his son the Prince Adam is engaged.

- With whom ? ask Stratos when nobody ask the fatidic question.

Before the duke had a time to tell something a voice came.

- With me, said this voice.

Astonished comment are make at this, but the surprise clearly write in the face of the duke and the princess are priceless. Adam seem so surprised that he can't make a sound and suddenly king Randor burst out laughing, soon queen Marlena and Adam joined him.

Man-at-arm soon recovered and he talk to his daughter.

- Teela what happen ? Why in Eternia say you such a thing ? You are not engaged to Adam ! It's impossible !

- But it is father. We are engaged since this afternoon. I'm sorry i don't have a time to tell you sooner.

- Sorry my friend, said Adam, this was not planed and we don't think that the duke would make such an announcement tonight. We have planned to tell you end my parents after dinner, privatly.

- I understand. But you two ! married! what a surprise !

_Indeed my old friend_, say the sorceress, _but Teela had make her choice. all we can is to support her._

(what about her futur ? Can she be the next sorceress ? what for Adam ?)

_She have choose the path of the queen, she can't be the sorceress. I'm sad and glad for this. She never known that i'm her mother, it's too dangerous._

(Teelana i'm sorry!)

_Me too but look at them ! They are so happy i don't think that she can be so happy if she have choose the path of the sorceress._

(What about Adam secret ? Can he tell her the truth ?)

_She allready knew. This afternoon Teela had only want helping Adam. She had want tell everyone that she is the fiancee of Adam to protect him from the princess, but after that she want to cancel the wedding._

(so they are not really engaged ?)

_Oh no ! they are really engaged. The spirit of Grayskull had take her before she can talk to the prince. He had make her choice between the path of the queen and the path of the sorceress. With this she had get a lot of knowledge, including the secret of He-man identity._

(Poor Adam ! She must be absolutly made at him.)

_She had take this pretty good. I think that she knew this before but had think that there is a funny idea. Neitherless, she had make him a hard time before telling him all the truth. They are so in love ! _

(yes, indeed)

King Randor and Queen Marlena watch their son with Teela. THey have a big smile in their lips.

- You know Randor, i think that Adam can't have a better wife than Teela. She is strong and confident. She is a perfect match for him. And, think of this, they known each other since they were kids and since this time i know that they are make for each other.

- You're right as allways my dear.

- But if you ever tell that our son dishonnor the crown you better be prepared to sleep to the sofa.

-Yes my dear. But it had work perfectly. Remind me to thanks man-at-arm for his invention. This is amazing the voice it can make.

- Exactly dear husband.

Aloud the king say :

- To prince Adam and to princess Teela. All your best wish.

All the crowd agreed and cheere.

In an alcove Teela and Adam have no idea of what happen in the dinner room. They see the two moon rising and Adam wispered in Teela's ear

- I love you, i allways have and i allways will.

With this Adam kiss Teela for the first time properly.

- This is much better than our first kiss, joke her.

- And the next will be only better.

- I love you Adam with all my heart and soul. I have make the right choice.

- Yes, indeed. But if you let me like this in the battlefield another time, i can tell you that i ...

He never can finish his sentence and he never will.

àààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

Ten month later :

The crown princess Teela is waiting for her husband to come. She is happily married with Adam since four months and today she had an important news to share with her husband. Everybody in the palace seem glad for their happiness. Sure there is a lot of probleme before the wedding but Adam and herself had make face of it together. Teela had find a mother in Marlena and she had a cordial relashionship with her father-in-law. Adora was the most difficult. Teela had allway think of Adora like a sort of rival for the love in Adam's heart and Adora had felt the same. In addition Adora have allways wish that Adam will marry Castaspella, and the news of the wedding of Teela and Adam had ruin this hope. But with time and Adam wish the two of them comes all along. Step can be eard and Teela smile in recconition.

- Hello sunshine, how are you today ? ask her husband

- Very well my "he-man". I have a news for you.

- What it is ? A good news i hope.

-A very good, she said a smile playing in her lips.

- We must tell haunt Adora.

- Indeed my love, indeed.

END

If i had the courrage i write the test the spirit of Grayskull had make to teela, but for today it's finish. Please review.


End file.
